1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arpeggio performing apparatus and method which automatically conducts arpeggio performance using the notes as determined based on the note pitch information inputted from the keyboard or the like devices and on the arpeggio pattern defining the sounding timings, etc. of the notes to constitute an arpeggio (broken chord) performance, and relates further to a computer readable medium containing program instructions for operating the computer system to realize and control arpeggio performances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional electronic musical instruments, there are such types of instruments that conduct arpeggio performances as one form of automatic musical accompaniments in response to simple operations by the player (user) of the instrument. Such a type of instrument comprises, for example, stored data sets defining a plurality of arpeggio patterns and associated data processors, and operates in such a way that the user selects a desired arpeggio pattern and depresses a key or keys in the predetermined region in the keyboard to designate a tonality key and a mode for arpeggio performance, then a plurality of note numbers are created in accordance with the selected arpeggio pattern based on the depressed key(s), and notes identified by such note numbers are sounded sequentially in the predetermined order. In other words, by simply depressing keys simultaneously or otherwise in a predetermined key range, a complicated arpeggio performance will be realized, without playing an arpeggio fingering on the keyboard.
An arpeggio pattern is stored in the form of a data set which defines the note sounding timing, the note length (duration), the tone volume, the octave shift amount, etc. for each of the arpeggio constituting notes. The data set may be preset in the instrument, or may be set by the user, and any desired one will be selected for use from among a plurality of such patterns.
With a conventional electronic musical instrument having an automatic arpeggio performance faculty, however, only one arpeggio pattern can be selected beforehand for the musical performance, and consequently only one type of arpeggio effects can be exhibited (utilized) during the musical performance on the instrument, which may leads to a kind of monotonous music performance.